yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Magical Scientist Deck
This deck is considered a '''Classic Deck', this page is used to tell the history of a deck rather than how it is played now. This can happen either from mechanics of the game changing, changes from the "TCG" or "OCG" Forbidden/Limited List, or the deck has slowly lost its ability to be played over time due to years of no support or neglect.'' A Magical Scientist Deck relies on the abilities of "Magical Scientist" and the ability to pull off an OTK or FTK. There should be many Cards that are able to search the Deck that let you thin out your Deck to find "Magical Scientist"; however, this Deck is only playable in Traditional Format. The FTK involves summoning "Magical Scientist" and "Catapult Turtle" in one turn, and then performing the OTK as described below. One way this can be done is to start with "Last Will", "Gilasaurus" and "Catapult Turtle" in your hand, with "Magical Scientist" still in the deck. Special Summon "Gilasaurus" from your hand, at the cost of giving your opponent the option to special summon from their graveyard (which will presumably be empty). You then Tribute "Gilasaurus" to Tribute Summon "Catapult Turtle", and use "Last Will" to Special Summon "Magical Scientist". The OTK involves using no more than 7 Level 6 Fusion Monsters whose total ATK is no less than 14700. You Tribute all 7 Fusion Monsters with 2200 ATK, dealing 7700 Damage in total. You then Tribute "Magical Scientist" and "Catapult Turtle", dealing 8350 in total. Essentially: : 2200/2 x 7 + 300/2 + 1000/2 = 8350 Total Damage An alternative method, should "Catapult Turtle" be in the Graveyard and the opponent has a monster with over 2200 ATK (or you could use "Scientist's" effect and Creature Swap "Aqua Dragon"). Summon 3 "Dark Flare Knights" and use their effect to summon 3 "Mirage Knights". Use their effects to deal 8400 damage. Although it is quite situational since "Mirage Knight" is a dead draw, it is a nice backup OTK. For this Deck to work, you have to inflict damage to your opponent by battling, but you can't attack your opponent directly with these monsters, which probably means you can't inflict enough damage, despite destroying their monsters. Add cards like "Arcana Force 0" and "Creature Swap", using their monsters against them, and giving them "The Fool" to ensure enough damage to win. Alternatively, you can use cards like "One for One" and "Emergency Teleport" in order to Special Summon "Krebons" and "Magical Scientist", then use the effect of "Scientist" in order to Special Summon a Level 5 Fusion Monster. Then Synchro Summon a "Dark Strike Fighter" and perform the OTK by Tributing Fusion Monster for a total in Levels of 32 plus the "Scientist" and "Dark Strike Fighter": 32 x 200 + 200 + 7 x 200 = 6400 + 200 + 1400 = 8000. Suggested Cards Effect Monster Cards * Krebons * Mind Master * Magical Scientist * Catapult Turtle * Cannon Soldier (or even Toon Cannon Soldier, if used with Toon Table of Contents) * Gilasaurus * Mirage Knight (only in combination with Dark Flare Knight) * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Effect Veiler Fusion Monster Cards * Any Level 5 or Level 6 Fusion Monster * Koalo-Koala (is a good choice, as it is a Level 6 with 2800 ATK.) * Twin Photon Lizard (Level 6 with 2400 ATK) Synchro Monsters * Dark Strike Fighter Spell Cards * One for One * Emergency Teleport * Last Will * Poison of the Old Man Trap Cards * Life Absorbing Machine Category:Deck Type